The Outcasts
by MEEP doodad
Summary: PGG and RRB go to a boarding school. Band. Drama. Love. Hate. Teen written all over this. first fanfic enjoy. srry for sucky summary.


**My first fanfic wish me luck. MWAHAHAHAHA :3 me no own power puff girls cry cry other insane make no sense stuff la la la la.......**

__________________________________________________________________________________ "Butterbutt grab your suit case!!" Blossom shouted. Buttercup shoved her comb in her backpack. Her baggy pants crumpled as she bent down to pick it up. " RAWR!" she yelled. It was her first day of boarding school. The power puffs were goinh with the rowdy ruffs. Yes, rowdy ruffs. They lived together since they were 10 because Proffesor was the only able to adopt person used to super powered they are 16 and the proffesor decided to put them in boarding school for "higher education". " I'm coming." she grumbled. "Come on!!!!" Bubbles whined. Butch tackeld Butercup while Boomer and Brick grabbed her suitcases. Butch flew out of the window setting Buttercup on her feet. " You won't be friendless for long." Bubbles smiled. Brick glared "Are we scrapped meat!" Brick, Boomer, and Butch are Buttercup's best friends. Blossom smirked. " Yes you are." she took Brick's hat and threw it in a puddle. "Crap." " Just get in the car." Buttercup mumbled. " Ready for hell?" Butch said." No. But I'll pretend."

______________________________________________________________________________ Later at School

Butercup frowned. This is hell. Every one was staring at Buttercup Butch Boomer and Brick. Buttercup changed clothes when they got there. She was in stone washed jeans shredded with holes in the knees. Her shirt had a bright green winking smiley face over the dark black hair in her classic style and black chuck taylor's. Boomer had a blue hoody and dark blue jeans. Brick wore a red hat a short sleeve tee and baggy black jeans. Butch wore a green shirt with a eight ball on it jeans and a mood ring he found on the slide when he was 11. A group of girls walked into the group not stopping until they realized everybody was. " Who are you?" a girl said rudely in the center of the group. " Same to you." Boomer said. " Samantha. Samantha Janeson." she remarked snidely. " Now are you guys just a group of badly dressed people or do you have names." " WE do have names bitch!" Buttercup shouted. Brick grabbed her right arm and Butch grabbed her left. " Lucky." she mumbled. " Samantha go away." Boomer said as his brothers pulled Buttercup away. They slid her head phones on it played her C.D first song:

Just because I walk like Obi-Wan Kenobi  
You people talk but you don't even know me  
but thats all right cuz i get down with GC  
so I'll rock on and listen to there cd  
these people laugh they do it just to spite me  
behind my back they don't know what I see  
but I don't care what they say, I don't need them anyway  
I'll just go about my day  
But anyway

[Chorus]  
You go out on Friday night  
I'll stay in but thats all right  
Cuz I have found a click to call my own  
In crowd out crowd I don't care  
Your crowd my crowd we can share  
Cuz I have found a click to call my own

Lets go!!

So come and talk to me on my computer screen  
The best years of our lives aren't as easy as they seem  
But one day we'll look back and then we'll have to laugh  
They used to call us names now they want our autograph

[To get the girl to make the grade its all a show it's  
all a game, And I would lose it if I played  
It's all the same]

So i don't care what they say i don't need them anyway  
I'll just go about my day  
But anyway

[Chorus]  
You go out on Friday night  
I'll stay in but thats all right  
Cuz I have found a click to call my own  
In crowd out crowd I don't care  
Your crowd my crowd we can share  
Cuz I have found a click to call my own

She said she'd call  
But I know she won't  
She won't  
She won't

[Chorus]  
You go out on Friday night  
I'll stay in but thats all right  
Cuz I have found a click to call my own  
In crowd out crowd I don't care  
Your crowd my crowd we can share  
Cuz I have found a click to call my own

_______________________________________________________________________ At the end of the song buttercup smiled she remembered the band practices they did in Townsville. The boys sat her on the bed and sighed. " Another enemy Buttercup." Brick frowned. "Nope." She grabbed her drum sticks. "An idea." "Wha-" Brick said suddenly interrupted by Buttercup. "You can play base right Boomer?" Boomer nodded. "Brick you can play a mean guitar solo can't ya?" "Yep ,but wh-" brick was interupted by buttercup again. "Butch you sing?" "Right." Butch said. "Band practice."Buttercup smirked. "Oh."

_______________________________________________________________________ Band. Songs. Fun. Bad words. TEEN written all over it. review!!! me no own good charlotte or the song Click.


End file.
